


take my hand (and don't let go)

by wvlfqveen



Series: riverdale hogwarts au [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Mentions of underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvlfqveen/pseuds/wvlfqveen
Summary: Veronica and Betty go on that date.





	take my hand (and don't let go)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for the long wait!!! life and other fics got in the way but now im BACK! 
> 
> a kevin/joaquin-centric piece featuring archie/jughead is also on the way so, be patient young grasshoppers 
> 
> enjoy xoxo
> 
> p.s. it's okay if you haven't read the first part of this series but it'll probably help??

Veronica tries not to fidget. She’s standing by the school entrance, ignoring Mr. Svenson, the caretaker, who’s waiting quite impatiently to check her name off his Hogsmeade list. She had agreed to meet Betty here because she had a feeling Betty, ever the overthinker, would need the extra time alone to relax, but she’s sort of regretting it now. 

Her fingers twitch with the need to touch her lips. Betty isn’t very experienced, but she practically jumped Veronica right in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Not that Veronica is complaining. She has been pining ridiculously after Betty since September 1st, after all. 

She still remembers the moment she saw her clearly. She hadn’t looked around the Great Hall very much during the Sorting Ceremony and once she was Sorted, Cheryl dragged her into a conversation quite enthusiastically. Once that was over, though, her eyes had been drawn to the Ravenclaw table right away. She still doesn’t know why; girls like Betty, prim and proper and innocent-looking, aren’t usually her type.

But her eyes had refused to cooperate. 

She smooths her hands down her dress. She’s a little overdressed for Hogsmeade; she has never been but she had seen her roommates’ outfits (Cheryl not included) and she knows her dark green velvet dress, with her short black boots and her expensive coat are a little...too much. 

The dress does make her butt look good though. 

“Miss Lodge,” Mr. Svenson says meaningfully, clearing his throat. Veronica resists the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Veronica,” a different voice breathes, and Veronica turns so quickly she nearly stumbles on her heels. 

Betty is standing by the foot of the staircase, looking at Veronica with those beautiful, wide eyes. Her hair is loose and wavy around her shoulders, and she’s wearing a short black skirt and a pink, long-sleeved crop top under her black coat. She’s not wearing heels. 

Veronica’s eyes get stuck on her legs before she forces them back up again. She grins at her and approaches the staircase, heart beating rapidly. “Hello.”

Betty beams and closes the distance between them quickly, and before Veronica can decide whether to kiss her in front of Mr. Svenson or not, Betty makes the decision for her, giving her a peck on the lips before pulling back. Her lips are shiny and pink with lipgloss.

Veronica licks her lips. “Strawberry?”

Betty blushes. “Yes.”

Veronica smiles slowly, the way that always makes Betty squirm. “I like it.”

Mr. Svenson clears his throat again and Veronica rolls her eyes before taking Betty’s hand. “Come on,” she whispers. “Let’s go before he starts hexing us out of here.”

Betty squeezes her hand. “I’d protect you.”

Veronica’s chest feels too tight all of a sudden. “I know you would.”

***

The walk to Hogsmeade is quiet, Veronica content to stay silent and memorize Betty’s perfume until Reggie and Moose come practically out of nowhere.

“Hello lovebirds,” Reggie says, throwing his gigantic arms around their shoulders and squeezing himself between them. Veronica huffs, annoyed. Moose doesn’t touch them or say anything, and his head is down.

“What’s wrong Moose?,” Betty asks. 

Reggie sighs. “He and Midge broke up.”

Betty gasps. “Oh, no. I’m sorry Moose.”

“It’s alright,” Moose grumbles. “It was bound to happen.”

Veronica frowns. “Why is that?”

Moose looks up finally. “We’re both gay, so.”

Betty blinks at him. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Moose echoes, but it’s not mocking at all. 

“Then why are you sad?,” Veronica wonders. She doesn’t know Moose very well, but she’s never seen him this forlorn before about anything. 

Moose makes a frustrated sound but does not say anything. 

“He’s sad because they’ve been together since first year,” Reggie translates. “They were used to each other, yeah? And they do love each other on some level so I guess it hurts a little.”

Moose sighs and does not correct his friend. 

“Also she broke up with him for Nancy,” Reggie adds with a grin. 

Betty’s mouth drops open, distracting Veronica momentarily. She shakes her head.  _ Focus, Lodge.  _ “No way.”

“Way,” Reggie says gleefully. He’s a bigger gossip than any girl in their year. “Clayton is  _ pissed _ .”

Veronica snorts. “Good.”

“It’s what he deserves,” Betty says. “Bloody tosser that he is.”

Reggie laughs, Veronica’s entire body shaking along with him. “I like you, Cooper.” He squeezes both of their shoulders and lets go, throwing his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Have fun on your date.” They leave, heads bent closely together.

Betty looks after them for a moment, lips pursed. She grabs Veronica’s hand again and looks at her. “Do you think those two have ever snogged?”

Veronica raises her eyebrows. “ _ Elizabeth Cooper _ ,” she says, mock-scandalized.

Betty rolls her eyes, but blushes. “I mean, that’s what Archie thinks.”

Veronica thinks about it for a moment, humming. “Maybe,” she allows. “I don’t reckon they’ve done it sober, however. Moose only just admitted he’s gay.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Betty agrees. “Did you know Kevin had a crush on him in third year? His gaydar is better than I previously thought.”

Veronica laughs. “It happens.”

Betty’s mouth quirks. Veronica should really stop looking at her mouth. “Did you know I was gay before you talked to me?”

Veronica smirks. “No, but I had hope.”

Betty looks down with a small smile, but falls quiet until they reach Hogsmeade. Veronica admits it’s pretty in a quaint, homely way, and she likes it despite the cold that nips at her bare legs and her nose.    


“So, where are we going?”

“I was thinking we could take a stroll around the shops before we go to The Three Broomsticks?,” Betty says, voice lilting into a question in the end. “You’ve never been here before so I thought you’d like to see Hogsmeade.”

Veronica sweeps the back of Betty’s palm with her thumb. “Anything is fine with me as long we’re together.”

Betty smiles teasingly. “Wow, Lodge. You could write romance novels with words like that.”

Veronica laughs, surprised. “How do  _ you  _ know what romance novels are?”

Betty waves the question away. “Kevin,” she says simply.

Which, really, is the only answer Veronica needs. “I get it. So, how come we’re not going to _Madam Puddifoot’s_? I heard that’s where people go for dates.”

Betty looks horrified at that. “Oh, Merlin. You’ll see.”

***

“Sweet Circe,” Veronica whispers, looking through the windows into the cafe. “It’s so…”

“Pink?,” Betty suggests.

“Disgustingly pink,” Veronica agrees, finally looking away. She swears when she blinks everything looks pink now. “If you ever try to take me here we’re breaking up.”

Betty snorts and takes her hand, pulling her away from _Madam Puddifoot’s_. Veronica can’t help but look back one last time, shuddering. “If I ever try to take you here, I’m under the Imperius.”

Veronica snorts and tightens her grip. “So,” she says, changing the subject. “Can we go to _Honeydukes_?”

Betty grins. “Now that’s closer to my tastes. Let’s go.”

They see a lot of their classmates around as they go, but they only wave before walking on. She hasn’t seen Kevin or Joaquin yet.

“Did Kevin and Joaquin stay inside?,” Veronica asks, lowering her voice. You never know who’s listening.

“Yeah,” Betty confirms. “I think they went to the Room of Requirement.” 

“We should do that one day,” Veronica suggests slyly. Betty looks at her, brow furrowing thoughtfully.

“For a date?”

Veronica grins. “And other things.”

Betty blinks, and her eyes slip down to Veronica’s lips. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Veronica echoes. She eyes the alleyway beside _Honeydukes_. It’s fairly hidden so she pulls Betty towards it, deep in the shadows before she pushes her against the wall. 

Veronica steps close, taking hold of Betty’s hips. “Can I kiss you?,” she asks softly, and waits for Betty’s nod before leaning forward (and up a little; Veronica is a little shorter, even in her heels) and doing just that. 

Betty sighs into her mouth and kisses her back, bringing her hands up to tangle in her hair and pulling Veronica closer. Something shaky unfurls in Veronica’s sternum.

She pulls away eventually, forehead against Betty’s collarbone. She smells heavenly, and she’s so so warm.

Betty clears her throat, but she doesn’t let Veronica go when she tries to pull away. “We should get a move on, probably.”

“Probably,” Veronica agrees.

Neither of them move an inch, as if waiting to see who will break first. 

Veronica huffs a laugh through her nose and manages to break away from Betty’s hands very, very reluctantly. “Come on. You promised me enough sugar to tide me over till the Christmas hols.”

Betty ducks her head with a sweet smile. “Yeah,” she sighs. “Let’s go.”

***

_Honeydukes_ is hectic and wonderful, and Veronica does buy a ridiculous amount of sugary goodness, but _The Three Broomsticks_ is even more wonderful, cozy and warm by their seats beside the fireplace. 

“I could get used to dates like this,” Veronica says, sipping her Butterbeer. Betty flushes, although Veronica doesn’t know if it’s from the heat of the fire, the Butterbeer or her. 

“Me too,” Betty says, and the look in her eyes could only be described as  _ fond.  _ Veronica reaches across the table with one hand and Betty meets her in the middle, threading her fingers through hers. 

“This is the best date I have ever been on,” Veronica says truthfully. “Thank you.”

Betty’s mouth quirks up. “I would really have liked to take you to _Pop’s_ , but I don’t know how to Apparate yet.”

Veronica tilts her head curiously. “ _Pop’s_?”

“It’s this little American-style diner in my town. Best milkshakes in Britain,” Betty explains, sounding absolutely certain of that fact.

“Will I have to wear a circle skirt and curl my hair?”

Betty laughs, a loud, tinkling laugh that makes Veronica’s entire face tingle. “I won’t stop you,” Betty says, eyes sweeping over her face and hair, “but it’s not a requirement. Archie, Jughead and I used to hang out there all the time.”

“What’s happening with those two anyway? Any luck?”

Betty’s face darkens and she sighs, taking a sip of her Butterbeer before speaking. “No, not yet. I swear I’m going to drag them into a classroom and lock them there until they talk it out. They’re my best friends and they both just look so  _ sad _ .”

“Yeah,” Veronica agrees. “Jughead looks like he hasn’t slept in years.”

Betty snorts. “That’s his angsty white boy who writes fake-deep essays look,” she says and Veronica laughs. “I mean,” she continues, somber “he also might not be actually sleeping. It’s a possibility.”

“We could ask Joaquin,” Veronica suggests. “They share a dorm.”

Betty blinks. “They do. I forgot.”

Veronica smirks and pulls her hand away to pat Betty’s. “That’s what I’m here for.”

Betty smiles and takes hold of her hand again. “Yes,” she agrees. “Where would I be without you?”

Veronica tosses her hair back dramatically. “I shudder to think.”

Reggie bursts their little bubble  _ again _ , pulling out a nearby chair and plonking down on it loudly. He leans his elbows against his knees in a rare expression of anguish. “Hello, ladies.”

Betty’s brow knits. “What happened? Where’s Moose?”

Reggie scowls at that. “We fought and he went back to his dorm.”

“You fought?,” Betty asks, shocked. 

Reggie sighs. “Yeah. I caught him snogging this Ravenclaw bloke behind Zonko’s.”

Veronica and Betty share a look. “And why...is that an issue?,” Veronica asks carefully.

Reggie’s scowl deepens with frustration. “He  _ just  _ broke up with Midge. He can’t go around snogging any bloke to get over it. It’s not healthy.”

They all look up as Archie appears behind Reggie, dragging a chair for himself and sitting beside his friend. “That’s not why he’s doing it, you absolute tosser.”

Reggie blinks at Archie, then goes right back to scowling. “What would you know, Andrews?”

Archie sighs. “I just saw him and we talked. This is not really my place but you should not have yelled at him, you know.”

“When have teenage boys ever cared about healthy coping mechanisms anyway?,” Veronica wonders. Betty hides her laugh behind her mug. 

“He’s my best friend,” Reggie says petulantly. “I care about him.”

“You’re supposed to be his wingman then, are you not?,” Betty asks. Veronica nods along.

“Unless you’re bothered by the fact that he’s gay?,” Archie questions, his eyes narrowed. Veronica observes him carefully for a moment but says nothing. Not the time, not the place.

Reggie scoffs. “Of course I’m not bothered.”

“Oh yes, I forgot,” Archie hums, a twinkle in his eye that reminds Veronica disturbingly of Cheryl. “After all, you’re the first bloke he’s ever snogged.”

Reggie reddens, glancing at Veronica and Betty. “Shut the bloody fuck up, Archibald.”

“Bite me, Reginald,” Archie retorts. “Everyone knows. You were in the middle of the fucking common room.”

Betty makes a sound of surprise. “I thought those were just speculations.”

Reggie scowls at Archie, furious. “What does me drunk-snogging Moose have anything to do with this anyway?”

Archie raises his eyebrows, but it’s Veronica who voices everyone’s thought.

“Maybe you’re jealous.”

The frozen expression on Reggie’s face would be hilarious under any other circumstances, Veronica is sure. He splutters. 

“Bloody right, she is,” Archie says in agreement. “I’m fucking sick of your mutual gay pining.”

Reggie splutters more. “What?,” he croaks.

Archie throws his hands up in frustration. “No, I’m done here. Go talk to him, Mantle. Trust me.”

Reggie looks at Veronica and Betty for support. 

“I agree,” Veronica says as kindly as she can. “I reckon only good can come out of this.”

Betty nods with a smile. “Go get him, Reggie.”

Reggie flushes again but gets up, a little dazed, and leaves without a word. Archie sags against his chair and raises a hand to signal the barmaid over. “Now that that’s done, I need a fucking drink,” he declares. Veronica pats his hair in commiseration.

***

They make their way back to Hogwarts slowly, enjoying the crisp air and the relatively easy walk before the village is covered in snow. Veronica is not sure she’s ready for the reality of living with snow, but then she thinks of Betty, her cheeks and nose rosy with cold, sharing a hot chocolate with her, or having playful snowball fights (or highly competitive ones; as long as either type leads to some snogging, to warm up of course, she's fine), and she thinks she might be even looking forward to it. 

“I’m organizing our next date,” Veronica announces, swinging their linked arms. Betty looks over at her and smiles brilliantly. 

“I’m okay with that.”

“Good. I might not be able to take you to Hogsmeade but I’ll think of something. Maybe we can come back here for Christmas.”

Something sad darkens Betty’s eyes, making her smile droop. “I don’t doubt your abilities.”

Veronica frowns, and her grip tightens around Betty’s hand. “What’s wrong, Betts?”

Betty’s shoulders sag with a sigh. “I’m thinking of Christmas and how much I’m not looking forward to it.”

“Your mum?,” Veronica asks, concern and rage swirling inside her.

“I want to come out to her, if she doesn’t know already. Well, she probably doesn’t,” she adds thoughtfully and more than a little bitterly. “If she did, she would have sent me a Howler by now.”

Veronica’s face twists into a scowl. “What a hag,” she mutters. 

“She’s not  _ bad _ ,” Betty protests tiredly. “She’s just too concerned with what everybody thinks instead of her own family’s feelings.”

“That’s quite an awful way of caring for your family,” Veronica says. “If she gives you trouble I can always kidnap you. Mum would welcome you with open arms.”

Betty blushes. “She would?”

Veronica smiles. “Of course, she would. She’d love you.”

Betty smiles, and Veronica is relieved to see it reaches her eyes. “My sister would love you. I wish I could see her during the year, or even write to her, but my parents have blocked letters from Hogwarts so Jason can’t contact her.”

“ _ Putain _ ,” Veronica cusses, making Betty giggle. She smiles at the sound, despite her disgust at the Coopers. “I would love to meet her. During the break, if you’d like?”

Betty’s eyes shine. “I would very much like that.”

“Brilliant,” Veronica declares, although she’s not really talking about Betty’s sister any more. She would do anything for those eyes.

And if that realization doesn’t make her panic as much as it should, well then that’s no one’s business but her own.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
